


Davy Jones's Locker

by emeraldsword



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Governor Swann sails ever on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davy Jones's Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

 

He saw the sword go into his stomach, felt it grate along his spine. There was a moment of agony and then his legs were crumpling under him and his body was slumping to the floor. He saw, more than felt, the sword scrape sideways along his ribs and then…then he found himself on a moonlit beach.

He looked at his chest, and was surprised to find it whole and pain free, with no signs of injury. His clothing was neat and clean, not even crumpled.

"So this is what it's like to be dead," he said out loud. His voice sounded the same but he realised when he began to walk towards the ocean that all the little aches and pains he'd grown used to ignoring over the years had now ceased altogether. Indeed, the heavy sensation of flesh had lifted, and he felt light and unburdened.

He jumped experimentally, and discovered that he couldn't jump higher than usual and that, even when he concentrated, he couldn't fly.

When he got closer to the water, he realised that there was a little dinghy floating in the surf. The waves were lapping at it and without hesitating he pushed the boat out into the water and climbed aboard.

There were no oars, no sail, no way to direct his little craft. There was a lantern in the stern, so he lit it and settled back to see where the sea took him.

His clothes weren't even wet.


End file.
